It's Never Over
by Keiko Kanani
Summary: Kur and V.V. Argost were dead. At least that's what the Saturdays had thought for a year. But now Kur's back and he plans to finish what he started.


**Sup! I was having Secret Saturday fever and decided to right a fan fiction on them. So I did. An idea was itching at me. So yeah! Here it is my new story I'm coming up with. It takes place one year after the last episode. Forgive me, the beginning is a bit rushed.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own the Secret Saturdays. I wish I did though because I would have NEVER let them (whoever them is) end the series cause it's too freakin' bomb!**

**Warning****- Contains dark themes. Sort of. **

**Chapter 1 Return**

Zak Saturday jerked from his sleep as a chill curled through him. Why had he woken up? He glanced at his clock. It was 12:01 AM. It has been a year since he momentarily "died" and lost his cryptid powers. He looked around the dark eeriness of the room. He lifted his hands to see they were shaking. Why was he shaking? He eased back into his bed slowly.

_I'm back…_

His body went rigid. A familiar sensation filled his blood. "Who said that?"

_Who else?_

Zak swallowed down a panic rising. "K-kur?" Silence was his answer, but he knew this feeling all too well to know that it was true. He could sense the menacing presence, but Kur remained invisible. "H-how?" he inaudibly whispered.

The dark, velvety voice chuckled. Zak had never heard Kur talk to him before, yet the tone was still familiar as if he had heard it all his life.

_You and I are one. A year ago you died as the Argost person attempted to steal your powers from you. However, you survived…_

"How did you survive?" Zak was enchanted by this familiar voice. The realization didn't kick in what was happening yet. His curiosity blocked his other senses.

_I escaped sealing the last fragments of my power into you , but my consciousness drifted away as I attempted to recollect my power. Before, I was blocked by your mind since it was so active and mine had been dormant for so long. Now, after a year of separation I have enforced my old mind again…_

"Meaning?" Zak questioned dreading the answer.

_I have come back. My old carnation has been successfully renewed within me. I have come back to replenish my energy… To take your body as my own once again to finish what I had started long ago._

Zak froze as he comprehended what the cryptid was trying to explain. He couldn't fully understand. There were still many questions in his head. "But…"

_ENOUGH. I have waited too long. You should be dielighted to know I'm still around .After all, if I hadn't survived you would have died back then…_

"I still don't understand…" mumbled Zak terrified of what the evil monster had planned. Confusion made his mind go blank. His brain was in a dead lock; he just couldn't accept that Kur was back after all those months of freedom. "I won't let take my body."

_You don't have a choice. My life energy is diminishing and if I die, so do you. I need your energy that I've come so accustomed to._

A shock of fear rippled through the boy as an orange mist clouded his room. It suffocated him as it surrounded him tightly. Suddenly, the mist condensed into him and it felt like electricity surged through him painfully.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony. He collapsed against his bed. Slowly fading into blackness, but he could hear a voice in the back of his head whispering…

_Don't worry Saturday I can't control your body just yet…_

…

Zak woke with a jerk and immediately cringed. His back hurt and he felt sore. What had happened? Memories flashed through his head. "Kur…"

"Zak!" he turned to see his mom approach him. "Are you okay, sweetie? We heard you scream last night and everyone was so worried. You looked fine but… What happened?"

He didn't know what to say. Should he tell? If he didn't who else could help him. He learned from the past that he had to trust his parents…

"It's Ku-kur," he choked out. Drew froze in shock. Did she hear him right?

"What do you mean Kur?" she asked nervously. "It disappeared a year ago remember?"

The boy cast his gaze to the floor. He really didn't want to tell his mom this, but he had to. "He came back. Last night. I heard him. He said he was going to finish what he started." Silence. His mom was about to say something when Doc came through the door.

"You guys aren't going to believe this," he said as Zak's cryptid siblings trailed inside. Doc turned on the TV on the wall.

Zak was shocked to see the words Weird World on screen. "This just has to be an old recording, right? Or maybe Munya is broadcasting fake episodes again."

Doc shook his head, "I thought so, too. I traced the video, and its live feed. Look, it's starting."

"Greetings and bienvenue," announced a silhouette in the darkness. "Sadly, V.V. Argost has moved on to another world, but fret not." The person stepped out of the shadows. "I am his brother, E.E. Argost, and I've come to take his place."

"No way," Zak whispered.

…

**So there you have it. You're all probably thinking, "Argost doesn't have a brother!" Well, Argost is a known liar. Therefore, if he's not his brother then who is he? I know, obviously. Anyways, review if you feel like it! More to come soon-ish. (Don't count on it because I'm a know procrastinator.)**


End file.
